Romulus Lupin
Romulus Gregory Lupin (fl. 1929-1981) foi um mago que era uma autoridade de renome mundial em Aparições espirituosas não-humanos . Durante o prelúdio para a Primeira Guerra Bruxa , o Ministério da Magia chamado em sua experiência de Trevas criaturas para ajudar a conter a ameaça, e ele finalmente se juntou ao Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas . Ele se casou com uma aborto, Rhea-Sylvia Campbell, com quem teve dois filhos, Remus Lupin, que recebera o nome em homanagem ao seu falecido irmão gêmeo Remus Lupin I, e posteriormente foi mordido pelo lobisomem Fenrir Greyback em retaliação a um comentário negativo de Romulus sobre os licantropos. E sua filha mais nova Rhena Lupin uma eximia curandeiro do hospital St. Mungus. 'Biografia' Início da vida Romulus nasceu em algum lugar no Reino Unido. Ele freqüentou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 'Casamento e carreira' Com a idade de trinta anos, Lyall havia se tornado um especialista de renome mundial em Aparições espirituosas não-humanos, que incluíram poltergeists e bichos-papões. Em uma expedição a um remoto Welsh floresta para investigar relatos de um bicho-papão muito feroz, ele conheceu sua futura esposa, Esperança Howell , um trouxa que trabalhava para uma companhia de seguros em Cardiff. Ao ouvir o grito, ele correu em seu auxílio e baniu o bicho-papão, transformando -o em um campo de cogumelos com um aceno de sua varinha. Depois, ele levou para casa, querendo garantir a sua segurança. Poucos meses depois, ele admitiu a esperança de que o Papão não tinha colocado nenhum perigo sério para ela, mas isso não impactar negativamente sua opinião sobre ele - por esta altura o casal tinha se apaixonado por outra. Eventualmente, Romulus reuniu a coragem de propor , e Esperança aceitou, com entusiasmo comprometendo-se a planejar suas núpcias. O casamento ocorreu no início de 1959 , e incluiu um bolo com um bicho-papão em forma de chapéu de coco . Um ano depois, em 10 de março 1960 , primeiro filho do casal, Remus John Lupin. em 1962 nasce a segunda e ultima filha do casal Rhena Mary Lupin. Em meados dos anos 1960 , de Lord Voldemort o poder foi crescendo, e seus seguidores estavam recrutando uma grande variedade de criaturas das Trevas para promover sua causa.O Ministério da Magia chamados especialistas em criaturas das Trevas, na esperança de entender melhor esta ameaça e mantê-lo sob controle. Romulus foi convidado a participar do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e fê-lo feliz. Em algum momento durante sua carreira no Ministério, Romulus se livrou do Bogey Gritando de Strathtully , um bicho-papão que tinha alimentado os temores de locais trouxas ao ponto que ele havia se tornado uma sombra negra elephantine com olhos brancos brilhantes, prendendo-lo em uma caixa de fósforos. 'Incorrer na ira de um lobisomem' Um dia, no início de 1965 , Fenrir Greyback foi levada para interrogatório no Ministério da Magia, após as mortes de duas crianças trouxas, aparentemente depois de ser pego com um lobisomem pack. Greyback foi o próprio lobisomem, mas porque o registro Lobisomem não se manteve muito bem, o Ministério não sabia desse fato. Ele insistiu que ele era um mendigo trouxa, e todos os membros da comissão de interrogatório, salvar Lyall, aceito esta história. Lyall reconhecido sinais característicos da licantropia na aparência e no comportamento de Greyback. Ele expressou suas preocupações ao comitê, recomendando que Greyback ser detido até a próxima lua cheia, que tinha apenas vinte e quatro horas. No entanto, os outros membros da comissão riram dele, e ele perdeu a cabeça, declarando lobisomens para ser "sem alma, o mal, merecendo nada além da morte." Consequentemente, Lyall foi expulso do quarto, e Greyback foi lançado. Mas, ao ser visto por uma assistente do Ministério, que pretendia apagar sua memória de ter sido trazido para interrogatório, Greyback escapou com a ajuda de dois cúmplices. Greyback rapidamente arquitetou um plano para se vingar de Lyall por seu comentário depreciativo. Pouco antes de seu filho de Remus quinto aniversário, Greyback forçou abrir a janela do quarto do menino, atacá-lo. Lyall chegou a seu filho a tempo de salvar a sua vida , repelindo Greyback com poderosas maldições , mas Remus ficou um lobisomem completo. 'Criar um filho lycanthropic' Junto com sua esposa, Lyall tentou todos os tipos de tratamentos para a licantropia seu filho de Remus, mas naqueles dias, antes de Damocles invenção do 's Poção Wolfsbane , não havia nenhum que fosse realmente eficaz. Assim, o casal foi obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas para esconder a condição de Remus, movendo-se para uma nova aldeia ou cidade, sempre que os seus vizinhos começaram a tomar conhecimento de um comportamento estranho do menino. Eles proibiu de brincar com outras crianças e, conseqüentemente, apesar de ter o amor de sua ambos pais, sua infância foi marcada pela solidão. Inicialmente, Lyall foi capaz de manter sob controle Remus durante a lua cheia, colocando-o em uma sala trancada e lançando vários encantos Silenciando , mas como o menino cresceu, tornou-se mais difícil de conter. Até o momento ele tinha dez anos, Remus foi capaz de derrubar portas e quebrando janelas, durante sua transformação mensal, exigindo Lyall para usar magias cada vez mais poderosos. Lyall e sua esposa cresceu fina preocupante para o seu filho, a quem tanto amava, sabendo que a comunidade bruxa reagiria severamente se fosse para saber da existência de um lobo descontrolada. Os tremoços temia seu filho não seria capaz de atender Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria , devido à sua condição. Lyall tentado fornecer seu filho com um mágico educação em casa como um resultado. No entanto, pouco antes décimo primeiro aniversário de Remo em 1971 , Albus Dumbledore , o diretor de Hogwarts, apareceu sem avisar na porta dos Tremoços. O casal tentou freneticamente para impedi-lo de entrar em sua casa, mas dentro de cinco minutos, ele tinha encontrado um caminho para dentro. Dumbledore disse ao casal que ele sabia de como seu filho tinha sido atacado por Fenrir Greyback (Greyback se gabava de sua ações para espiões que Dumbledore tinha plantado entre as criaturas das Trevas). Ele garantiu que Remus seria capaz de participar de Hogwarts, uma vez que ele já tinha visto a ele que o menino teria um local seguro e seguro para passar suas transformações mensais . 'Mais tarde na vida' Algum tempo antes da queda de Voldemort em outubro 31 , 1981 , Hope morreu, deixando Lyall viúvo. Apesar de Remus era incapaz de encontrar um emprego estável para se sustentar após o final da Primeira Guerra Bruxa , ele se recusou a voltar para casa com Lyall , temendo que isso iria ameaçar a vida "pacífica" de seu pai. No entanto, ele ainda viu Lyall ao longo do tempo, o que fez o pai feliz. Eventualmente, Remus faleceu na Segunda Guerra Bruxa , deixando Lyall com apenas um neto ; se Lyall foi morto em 1998 ou se ele já encontrou o seu neto é desconhecida. Personalidade e traços Lyall foi descrito como um homem tímido e inteligente. Embora geralmente bem-educado, ele tinha um temperamento feroz oculto que pode afirmar-se quando ele estava suficientemente chateado com a situação, e não tinha medo de desafiar seus superiores profissionais quando soube los para estar errados sobre um assunto importante. Apesar de ele não ter qualquer preconceito contra trouxas , ele subscreveu a visão negativa dos lobisomens que era prevalente na comunidade dos bruxos, até que seus olhos estavam abertos quando seu filho foi deixado um lobisomem como resultado de um ataque realizado em retaliação uma observação anti-lobisomem que ele fez.Lyall provou ser um pai dedicado, que amava seu filho incondicionalmente e estava disposto a ir para grandes comprimentos para protegê-lo, apesar de sua condição. Lyall, por vezes, dificuldade em revelar coisas para as pessoas se ele achava que iria fazê-los pensar menos dele. Ele se absteve de dizer a esperança de que o bicho-papão não era um perigo real para vários meses depois de conhecê-la, provavelmente porque ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele tinha sido simplesmente jogar o herói para tentar ganhar o seu afeto. Ele também se absteve de dizer Remus as verdadeiras circunstâncias de seu ataque ea identidade do seu atacante por muitos anos por causa do medo da condenação de seu filho. Habilidades mágicas e habilidades "Lyall chegou ao quarto a tempo de salvar a vida de seu filho, dirigindo Greyback fora de casa com uma série de maldições poderosas." - ''O ataque de Lyall em Greyback *'Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas:' Lyall era razoavelmente habilidoso com magia defensiva, como ele foi capaz de interceptar a Bogey Gritando de Strathtully dentro de uma caixa de fósforos, algo que poucos outros bruxos faria. Lyall também provou ser bastante talentoso quando ele rechaçou o selvagem lobisomem Fenrir Greyback durante a cheia lua . *'Encantos:' Lyall também provou ser aceitável em relação ao encantos , usando encantos inquebráveis e Silenciando Charms para manter seu filho tranquilo e seguro durante a lua cheia. Etimologia *"Lyall"'' pode ser a partir de um sobrenome escocês que foi derivado do nórdico antigo nome dado "Liulfr" (que derivou em parte de "úlfr", que significa "lobo"). "Lyall" também é um sobrenome comum (o mais comum nos Estados Unidos). *''"Lupin"'' é derivada de "lupus (/ lupa)", latim para "lobo". Lupin significa, portanto, "de lobo" em latim, e é também o nome de uma flor. "Canis Lupus" é o nome científico para o lobo. Para ser descrito como "tremoço" significa "se assemelham a um lobo." Isto alude à licantropia na família Lupin . Romulus Gregory Lupin (1929 - 1978) was the father of Remus Lupin. At some point during the 1960s or early 1970s, he offended the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, which lead Greyback to bite and infect his young son in revenge, which is how Remus Lupin became a werewolf. Along with his wife, Mr. Lupin tried all manner of treatments for his son's lycanthropy, but in those days, before Damocles's invention of the Wolfsbane Potion, there were no cures that actually worked. He and his wife worried that their son would not be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to his condition, but Albus Dumbledore made a special provision for the boy. Categoria:Familia Lupin Categoria:Sangue Puro Categoria:Ministerio da Magia Categoria:Traidores de Sangue Categoria:Alunos Sonserina Categoria:Nascidos em 1929 Categoria:Hogwarts 1940 Categoria:Mortos em 1981 Categoria:Apanhadores Categoria:Apanhadores Sonserina Categoria:Time de Quadribol da Sonserina Categoria:Gêmeos